Holiday in Spain
by rome81
Summary: Syed has bought Christian tickets to Barcelona for his 39th birthday. This is the story of their trip.
1. Chapter 1

'Look, we went to that Secreta Family thingy yesterday didn't we?'

'If you mean 'La Sagrada Familia', then yes, yes we did, but…'

'And on Tuesday I let you drag me to that dahl museum place and we didn't even get in!'

'That's because it's the Dali museum and you got tired of waiting in line after 5 minutes'.

'Hello, did you not feel how hot it was? I started to feel faint, needed something to drink!'

'Yes, well, drinking those cocktails sure did seem to perk you up…'

'And now you want me to give up another day on the beach to go to this golden park? Why go to a park when you can go to the beach for fuck's sake!'

'But it's the world famous Gaudi park, and I just thought… O forget it! We can go to the beach…'

I give up, I really do. We're in Barcelona, you would think he would want to at least see some of the sights. But the only sights he's interested in is the beach, the shops and the clubs. Not that I don't like the beach, but I've never been in Barcelona before and it just seems like such a waste not to go and see the sights. However, seeing the sights with Christian Clarke is about as much fun as seeing them with a whining 5 year old on your arm who keeps asking for an ice cream. So I decide I'll check out the rest of the sights on my own, during his daily siesta's.

Resigned, I pack my bag for another day on the beach. I can hear him murdering 'Vamos a la Playa' in the shower. As another 'Oh oho oh oh!' drifts through the open bathroom door, I can't help but smile. Who cares that he doesn't want to sniff up a little culture now and then. I'm having a wonderful time regardless. Honestly, I can just watch him be happy all day long and that's enough for me.

He's finished his shower and walks into the bedroom of the tiny apartment we've rented. Buck naked of course. His tantalising body looking even hotter then usual, with his now sun kissed skin. I sit down on the bed to watch him prance around the little bedroom.

'Sy, have you seen my blue vest anywhere?'

'It's on that chair over there, underneath those short shorts'.

'O right, thanks… Now where is the sun tanning lotion? I can't find the sun tanning lotion! Sy, you know I can't go to the beach without my sun tanning lotion!'

'Why don't you take a look in that beach bag over there? I think you'll find I already packed everything you need'

'Thanks babe!'

He presses a quick kiss on top of my head, before stomping off to find yet another crucial beach item. Still buck naked of course. I sit back and enjoy tonight's entertainment.

'I bet you forgot my sunglasses though. Now where did I put those?'

'No, I didn't forget, they are in the bag. Why don't you just take a look? It will save you time in the end, I promise!'

'You packed them? Are you sure? No, I don't need to check, I trust you!'

Yeah right. I know he'll find some excuse to examine every item before we leave.

'You have the bag thing covered then. O, and I've found my blue vest, it was underneath my shorts on that chair the whole time. You might have said something!'

'Yeah, sorry about that', I roll my eyes at him behind his back. Finally he is getting dressed, pulling the blue vest over his head, picking out one of his speedo's, he has a collection. Ah, he's going for the understated black ones today. I guess I should be grateful. I know he wants me to wear the white speedo's he bought me at the airport, but no way am I wearing those in public! I'm sticking with my swimming trunks.


	2. Chapter 2

He is lying on his stomach, tanning his back. My dark sunglasses allow me to observe him freely, lingering on some of the more enticing spots, while pretending to read a magazine. His smooth skin, the curve of his back, waist, ass… And his arms. His head resting on those arms. I love every part of him, I really do, but his arms are another story. They are impressive when covered, but nothing could prepare me for the first time I saw them in their full glory. I already had a little crush on him, well, fancied the pants of him more like. But then when I saw those arms, I had the strongest urge to just throw myself into them, hiding, snuggling, feeling safe.

I let my mind wander back to the first time he held me in those arms. It was that first night, after Bushra's party. I remember being desperate, knowing I had hurt him, wanting him to know how I felt, but incapable of actually saying it. I was going to just leave, but then he grabbed me, touched me. Bolts of electricity were shooting up and down my arm, through my entire body.

And then he looked at me. Before I could stop myself, I was leaning into him. I could see a flash of realisation hit him just before our lips met. And then all I can remember is a whirlwind of sensations, touching, kissing, licking, fondling, caressing, fucking… All ending with me, satisfied in a way I had never experienced before, lying in his bed, embraced by those arms. Only for a moment I allowed myself to be there, feel safe, feel… loved. And then the fear hit me. I knew, if I didn't make my escape immediately, I would never be able to leave. So I mumbled my excuses and was out the door within seconds.

But these days, I just linger. I can lie in his arms for hours, him holding me tight. Nothing can get to me when I'm in his arms. I wish I could be the sort of person that would just get up, join him on his sun lounger and cuddle up to him. The beach club we've rented these sun beds from is pretty gay friendly, so that's not what is stopping me. Longingly, I trace the shape of his body with my eyes.

'Will you stop that'

He startles me.

'What?'

'Stop looking at me like that'.

'Looking at you like what? And who says I was even looking?' I try innocently.

'Looking at me like you want to join me over here and feel me up. And don't even try and deny it. I felt those probing eyes all over me, your glare is hotter then the sun today!'

Busted!

'Since when do you mind me looking at you anyway? If you don't want people looking at you, then why do you wear those ridiculously small speedo's? I don't think it was just my hot stares you felt checking you out by the way. Every girl walking past here can't keep their eyes of you, not to mention some of the guys. That last one looked back three times. The bloody cheek!'

'Yeah, well, it isn't their hot glares that are getting me into trouble. As you just pointed out, I'm wearing rather small speedo's here, and I would like to be able to turn around on my back at some point. You know, without scaring little children…'

O-my-god. He is actually embarrassed. Christian Clark is embarrassed! I cannot believe this. O, how I will tease him with this for years to come! Is he… Yes, he is actually blushing! I'm loving this!

'Isn't it about time for your siesta?' I ask with a smirk on my face.

'You know that it is', he says through gritted teeth.

'Tell you what, I'll just give you some time to, uhmmm… recover, and I'll meet you back at the apartment. You just… take your time sweetie'

I get up, gather my things and take a quick look around. Satisfied that no one is watching us, I give his ass a little slap, and hurry off. I can hear his mumbled curses following me. I know I have some time to kill before Christian will be able to join me. Grinning, I take my time walking back to our apartment. I stroll along the beach, enjoying the feeling of the sand between my toes, the sun on my back, the soft sea breeze through my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been lying here for what feels like hours, unable to move. You just wait till I get home Syed Massood, I'll make you regret this! Unfortunately all this anger isn't really helping, especially since I keep picturing how exactly I am going to make him pay… And that tends to be a little… distracting…

Right. I need to relax. Think of something else. Something… innocent. Like… little ducks… yeah, little ducks, swimming in a pond, awww… The little ducks getting out of the water, shaking their little feathers, so cute… Just like Sy when he emerges slowly from the sea, shaking the water from his luscious hair… Drips of water running down his beautiful chest, his back, his legs… Pushing the hair out of his eyes to look at me with those melted chocolate eyes…

Yeah, like this is really helping! Honestly, the boy has me going from ducks to dirty mind in 0.3 seconds! Alright, let's try something else. Innocent obviously isn't working, let's try something … disgusting. A heap of garbage (He'd look good in a bin liner…). A pile of mud (Sy covered in mud… guh!). A filthy public restroom (That time we had sex in …). I think it's save to say this isn't working either.

Time for drastic measures. I didn't want to have to do this, but I really don't have any other choice. Here we go… Zaineb. Zaineb shouting at me. Zaineb in her MQ outfit. Zaineb rubbing my face in Syed and Amira's presumed happiness. Zaineb burning Sy's clothes.

My body temperature has dropped dramatically. So has my mood. But at least it's save to get up now. So I get up, pull my vest over my head and head over to our apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

With my hand on the doorknob, I pause. I know he is on the other side of that door. Waiting for me. And I still want my revenge. I think of the many, many ways in which I could make him pay. But I know what he is like… And what I am like when I'm around him. All he has to do is look at me with those big brown eyes, and I'm his to do with as he pleases.

I speak to myself firmly. No mercy! Avoid the eyes! What ever you do, DO NOT look into the eyes! Just focus on… the nose? Awww… He has such a cute nose… Not the nose, not the nose! Just… look away, I guess that's safest. I take a deep breath, open the door and step into the apartment.

I chance a quick glance around the apartment. He's not there. That can't be right. I take another look. Definitely not there. I feel my shoulders slump with disappointment. I was really looking forward to this. Then I notice the bedroom door is slightly ajar. I have a bad feeling about this… I open the door further while keeping my eyes firmly on the ground. I look up. The blinds are closed and my eyes need time to adjust to the darkness. Then the lamp on the nightstand is suddenly switched on.

'Christian'

Guh!

Mind-Gone-Blank.

I was wrong. It wasn't the eyes. I haven't even seen the eyes yet. He is sprawled on the bed in luscious nakedness. His tanned, glowing skin contrasting with the crisp white cotton sheets. I notice one of his wrists is tied loosely to the headboard, using one of the two silk ties he made me bring. I did wonder why he wanted me to bring those…

'Christian, can you give me a hand here?'

Finally I look into his eyes. I see excitement, laced with a little nervousness in them. He motions to his other wrist, the second tie already bound around it. He's never let me do this before. My hands shake as I take his wrist. Before I am able to tie him to the bed, he quickly turns around on his stomach. I hesitate. Then he lifts his head, and gives me this challenging look over his right shoulder.

I fumble with the tie. Mentally shaking myself, I force myself to calm down. Breathe. I can do this. I know I can do this. I want to do this. He wants me to do this. I can do this. Turns out, I can.

I step back from the bed. The sight of him has my ears ringing, my blood racing through my veins. I feel like I can't breathe. I feel suffocated, entrapped. I rip off the little amount of clothes I'm wearing.

'Well?'

He is still looking at me, expectantly. Nervously. Excitedly. He is waiting for me to take control. So I do.

I get on the bed. I sit on my knees, my legs on either side of his thighs. Then I lean forward and kiss him. Slowly. Sensuously. Softly. He kisses me back hungrily, but I force him to slow down. My tongue has entered his mouth with authority. There will be no fighting for dominance today. He complies with a shivering sigh.

I lower myself to straddle him, my ass resting on his thighs. I push my throbbing cock against his ass and let him feel the entire length. He gasps and tries to push himself up against me. With my thighs, I pin him down.

'Don't move'.

I can hear him hold his breath.

'Now tell me'.

'Tell you what?'

'Tell me what you want me to do'.

'I…'

'Tell me', I command.

'Kiss me'.

'Where?'

'Down my back'

'Here?' I kiss the spot between his shoulder blades.

'Yes' he breaths.

'Or here?' I press a wet kiss slightly below the last one.

'Oh god yes…'

I trace his spine with my tongue, pausing to press little kisses along the way. He is purring with pleasure and he tries to arch his back.

'I told you not to move'

He freezes underneath me.

'Sorry'.

'Do you want me to continue?'

'Yes…'

'Then do-not-move unless I tell you to. Promise?'

'I promise. Please Christian…'

I crawl off the bed and grab a pillow.

'Lift your hips off the bed', I order.

He does what I ask, and I slip the pillow underneath him. His ass is now enticingly lifted off the bed. I get back on the bed, hovering over him on hands and knees. I continue my path of licking and kissing very slowly. He moans underneath me, but his body stays perfectly still. When I reach his waist, I pause.

'Do you want me to continue?'

A shiver runs down his spine. I can feel him fight the urge to move.

'Syed? Do You want me to stop?'

'No…'. His answer is muffled by the pillow he has buried his face in. I know he is blushing. I lick and kiss my way further down. Then I reach the point where his back ends and his delectable ass begins.

'Sy… Look at me'.

He lifts his head to look back at me. His hair is a wonderful, shaggy mess. His skin flushed with desire. His eyes brimful of lust. His mouth slightly open, his breath erratic. He is stunning. Breathtakingly stunning.

'Do you want me to go on?'

'I don't think I can stick to the no-moving rule if you go much further'

I smile.

'That didn't answer my question', I insist. 'Do you want me to go further down?'

He nods. His eyes are staring at me hard.

I lie down on top of him, my head hovering over his ass, one of my legs pushed in between his, my trembling erection pressed firmly against his leg. I lower my mouth and taste him. He throws his head back and cries out my name.

'Christian!'

I use my mouth to drive him crazy. I lick him, kiss him, bite him. I can hear the groans and grunts coming from his lips. He is moving restlessly beneath me now, and I let him. Thrusting his cock into the pillow. Pushing his arse up higher to urge me on. His arms straining against the silk trapping them.

I can't keep still either. I am rubbing my aching cock shamelessly against his leg. My hands, restlessly trying to touch every part of his body I can reach. My tongue, still licking him, circling him, thrusting inside him. I don't know how long I can keep this up. The urgency is building up inside me like a tornado gathering speed. The sounds that are coming from me, from him, growing more and more desperate for release.

'Fuck me. Christian please… I can't take this anymore. I need you to fuck me, now!'

I tear myself away from his body and kneel between his legs. I grab his hips, lift his ass off the bed and bend his knees.

'Grab hold of the headboard', I order him.

Without waiting for him to comply, I push my straining cock against his arse. I cannot wait a second longer. I keep pushing, watching him take my cock deep inside him. I feel his muscles straining around me. And then I start to move. Deep, slow thrusts.

'Look at me'

Obediently, he looks at me. His eyes are huge, dark, shining. His chest heaving with shallow breaths. He half closes his eyes, I know he's about to come, so I thrust harder now, deeper, quicker. With a scream, he releases, taking me with him.

'Untie me please Christian. Please, I need to touch you, hold you', he begs of me. He's still panting and his body is shivering with the last remnants of his climax. I untie both his wrists, pressing kisses on his wrist as I uncover them.

He turns me on my side and presses his body against my back, his arms hugging me tight, his knees bending mine. He kisses my shoulder and lets out a contented sigh.

'So, you want to head off to that Gaudi Park now?' I ask innocently.

'Shut up'.


	5. Chapter 5

'It's beautiful Sy…'

'Told you'

I finally managed to drag him off to Gaudi park. Although it's dry and not to cold, it isn't exactly beach weather today. That, and my promise of escorting him to one of the clubs tonight, managed to persuade him.

I should have known that he would love it here. It's magnificent and so colourful. He kept dragging me along to another 'discovery'. 'Look at this, isn't cute?', 'Have you seen that Sy?', 'Come, see what I've found!'. And after examining every nook and cranny of this place, we've settled ourselves on the serpentine bench. When we sat down, Christian threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I am to happy and to comfortable to object.

My phone is vibrating in my pocket. I reach for it, and check who is calling me. Mum. I reject the call, and turn off my phone. Even though I didn't answer it, it still feels like she's suddenly here. It seems colder now, and I can't repress a shiver running through me. Then I feel his arm squeeze me tight. Without saying a word, he lets me know he understands. That he is there for me. That I can lean on him. Count on him. I relax into the shelter of his embrace. Relishing in the feeling of his body pressed against mine. The heat radiating from him, warming me up, making me feel all nice and comfy again.

xxx

'Why did I agree to this?'

I stare at myself in the mirror.

'Because you love me and want to make me happy?'

Christian's face appears in the mirror, looking over my shoulder. Grinning from ear to ear.

'O yeah, that…'

I examine the image staring back at me. White T-shirt, very tight. Jeans, very tight. New shoes, also very tight.

'Come on gorgeous, time to go!'

I can't believe I let him buy me this outfit. I feel like a right prat. Mumbling my dissatisfaction, I let him push me out the door.

'Hmmmm… nice arse!'

I slap away his fondling hands and fix him with a murderous stare.

'Do that again and I'm staying home'.

The only response I get is his thunderous laugh.

xxx

I'm feeling a little uncomfortable. It seems like everything around me is making it hard to breathe. The loud music, the large amount of skimpily clad men, the humid, hot air I'm breathing in, the tightness of the clothes I'm wearing. But all that is nothing compared to the intense stare he's giving me.

'What?'

'How about a dance handsome?'

He gives me a wicked grin and makes a grab for my hand.

'I think I'll need a drink to cool me down a bit first. Will you get me a bottle of water please?'

My eyes follow him walking up to the crowded bar. As always, he manages to grab the barman's attention in no time. Not surprising really, he looks absolutely stunning tonight. If those arms, bulging out of that tight vest don't draw your eyes to him, the cheeky grin that hasn't left his face yet surely will. I let my eyes wander over the rest of his perfect body.

I'm startled as I feel a hand touching my arm. I look up and see the owner of the hand smiling at me. He's good looking, tall, tanned, nice hair. But nothing compared to my Christian. I'm about to make some polite excuse and send him on his way, when I catch the look. Christian has fixed his eyes on my companion and is staring daggers into the back of his head. I feel my blood heat up, my face flush, and an exciting tangle rush through my body. I like this. I've never seen that look on his face before. Feeling rather wicked, I reach out my hand to the man in front of me and introduce myself.

'Hi, I'm Syed. And you are….'

'Steve. Nice to meet you. So, I…'

'And I'm Christian. His **boyfriend**. Now run along you!'

Steve takes one look at Christian, towering over him, glowering at him, mumbles something and rushes off.

'Who was that?'

'Steve. That was Steve. He seemed nice', I say innocently.

Christian narrows his eyes at me, but I keep the innocent look firmly in place, grinding my teeth to keep from laughing.

'So where's my water then?'

'Sorry, I… I'll get it for you now'.

'Thank you!' I call after him, and give him a sweet smile.

Now that I've seen that look, I can't help but want more. I cautiously do a little scan of the crowd. I notice quite a few of the punters are well… checking me out. Suddenly my tight clothes don't seem like such a bad thing anymore. I do a little stretch, feeling the cloth cling to my body, my shirt creeping up slightly to uncover a small amount of skin. Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see at least three men start to make their way towards me. Wow. I'm pretty good at this! Before any of them reach me though, Christian is by my side. As I knew he would be.

'Here you go'.

He presses the cold bottle of water in my hand.

'Thanks!'

He is looking at me rather suspiciously now. I don't think my innocent look is fooling him any more. Oops…

I raise the bottle of water to my lips, and drink half of it in large gulps.

'So are you enjoying yourself then?'

'Well yes I am actually!'

I think that might have come out a little to enthusiastically. Oh well. I decide to let go of pretences and allow myself the satisfied smirk I've been suppressing.

'You cheeky git!'

I'm laughing out loud now.

'That look on your face… Priceless… The way those guys back off the minute they clock their eyes on you…'

I'm laughing so hard now, that tears are running down my cheeks. At first he looks a little miffed, but in no time at all, he's laughing with me.

'Come on you, you've promised me a dance!'

And before I know it, he is dragging me onto the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

With a groan, I pull my pillow over my head to drown out the ringing alarm. Christian must have pressed the off button, because all of a sudden all is quiet again. I open one eye, peer from underneath my pillow and fumble around the nightstand to find my phone. Ah, there it is. I peer at the time. Eight o'clock. I sigh, lift myself up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed.

'Where are you going?'

'The alarm went off'.

'Yeah, and?'

'We're leaving today, flying back home at around 4. Ring any bells?'

'Well yes, but that's not for ages yet'.

I indulge myself in a huge yawn and rub my eyes before I answer him.

'We'll have to check out this morning. Come on, I know how you get when you don't get your breakfast!'

'Didn't I mention that I managed to get us a late checkout? We have until one o' clock'.

Quickly, I turn my head and look at him. He's lying there like the cat who just ate the canary. On his back, his arms crossed to support his head.

'Then why the hell did you set the alarm for eight o' clock? We only got to bed after 4 last night!'

He chuckles and raises an eyebrow at me. I was wrong. He's looking like a cat who's _about_ to devour a canary. And that canary just happens to be me.

'Let's just say you owe me one from last night. The way you kept pushing yourself against me on the dance floor. Not to mention the way you kept wiggling that delectable arse of yours, trying to get even more blokes to drool over you from a distance'.

'Ah yes, good times!'

I remember him dragging me home at around 4. We went straight for the shower, which is tiny, but we made do. There was mainly a lot of grabbing, touching, groping, rubbing, leading to a quick orgasm. After that, all I could do was collapse onto the bed and surrender myself to a deep sleep.

'Alright, what did you have in mind?', I enquire cautiously. You never know with him…

'How about a nice massage? For starters…'

With those words, he flips himself on his stomach and pushes the sheet away, thereby exposing his magnificent body.

I swallow. I lay the palm of my hand against his lower back and feel his warmth enter me like shockwaves. He purrs with pleasure and settles himself, ready for his massage. I see that he came prepared. The bottle of massage oil is staring at me from his nightstand.

With a sigh, I give in. How can I resist, when giving in brings me exactly where I want to be? I straddle him and let a large quantity of oil flow into my palms. After warming it up in my hands, I spread the oil lightly over his back. The sensuous scent of the oil, combined with the feel of his hard muscles, underneath his soft skin, is like an assault to my senses. I feel my heartbeat quicken, blood being pumped to my crotch. Breathing growing rapid and shallow. Slight panting noises escaping my lips.

My hands are kneading his shoulders, his back. Then I make my hands into fists and start working the tense muscles in his lower back. I punish them with my fist, then sooth them with the tips of my fingers and feather light kisses.

He is moaning underneath me, groaning when I work his muscles, squeeking when I caress his skin with my fingers and my lips. I slide my hands down his sides, loving the sensation of him shuddering beneath me. His grunts and moans have aroused me to the point of breaking. He is moving his hips irresistibly, looking for the friction he craves. I know his erection must me throbbing right now, and press mine up against his beautiful arse. He hisses his breath and pushes himself up against me.

Before I realise what is going on, he has flipped us over, effectively pinning me into the mattress with his body. He presses his lips on mine with urgency, pushing his tongue past the barrier of my lips and teeth. Welcoming him inside my mouth, I greet his tongue with mine. He claims me and I gladly let him. Satisfied moans vibrate between us.

When I fling my arms around his neck, he uses the opportunity to move one of his hands between our writhing bodies, searching for my yearning cock. Decisively he crabs hold, and starts pulling me with maddeningly urgent strokes. I have to break free from our kiss to gasp for air as he is purposively pushing me towards an epic climax. I slid my still slippery hands down his chest, to embrace his burning erection with both hands. He immediately starts bucking into them, grunting heavily. I throw my head backwards and relish the sensation of his hand, stroking me to an inch of my sanity and his hips, bucking his cock into my hands in the same maddening rhythm. I furiously bite my lower lip as I feel my climax ripping through me, dragging a strangled scream from my mouth. When he hears me come, he starts thrusting even more furiously into my hands. Mere seconds later, he explodes into his own orgasm, releasing into my hands. In a desperate attempt to feel him, possess him, be one with him, I wrap my arms and legs around his body, feeling the spasms of his climax vibrate through him.

For a few seconds, he lets his full bodyweight press down on me while he gathers his breath. Then he flips us around, gently laying me on his chest. Finding his heartbeat, I relax and let him envelop me with those magnificent arms. I cannot help but let a satisfied sigh escape my lips.

2


End file.
